Solderless wire wrapping is a reliable method for making point to point mechanical and electrical connections between wires and terminals. Wire wrapping techniques may be used in many applications where low-cost, high-density wiring is important and is particularly useful where it is desirable to easily modify a circuit, since wrapped panels can be readily taken apart. Typical applications are found in computer central processors and peripheral equipment, radar units, test equipment, telephone PBX and central office equipment.
Automatic tools for cutting, stripping and wrapping insulated wire as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,310 and 3,781,932, and incorporated by reference herein, have been used in the past to wrap wires around terminals. These tools allow wrapping of wire of different sizes in a manner in which the wire need not be pre-cut or pre-stripped before the wrapping operation. Such wire wrapping tools include a hand held drive motor coupled to a wire wrapping bit. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,310 and 3,781,932, disclose a bit and a sleeve for receiving the bit. In operation of the tools, the insulated wire is inserted into a groove, cut to length, stripped, and the proper length of wire is wrapped on the terminal a desired number of turns by the tool. The stripped insulation remains in the groove and is later forced out of the groove by insertion of the next wire to be wrapped.
Unfortunately the use of such tools is not suitable for all types of insulated wire. It has been found that in certain wire, such as 26 gauge pvc insulated wire, it is not uncommon to encounter wire breakage when attempting to wrap the wire around the terminal pin.